Jules
Jules is a werewolf and was a friend of Mason's. She is a young surfer in her mid-twenties, tanned, sexy and smart. She comes to Mystic Falls to ask questions about the disappearance of Mason Lockwood. After learning his death she and other werewolf causes troubles in Mystic Falls but are expelled by Elijah. Season Two Jules comes to visit and tells him that she’s a friend of Mason and that she’s looking for him. Tyler says: “Mason has gone back to Florida for a while now,” to which she replies: “The problem is, he has not returned “. She also confronts and she knows from the beginning that he’s a vampire. Damon threatens and warns her to stop looking for Mason. In By the Light of the Moon after Damon confronted her about Mason she told Damon that he was "marked". At the Salvatore boarding house, a wolf later appears bent on attacking the "marked' Damon. But Rose steps in front of Damon and is the one that gets bitten. Her bite apparently gets healed instantly but later, it is revealed that the wolf toxin is still in her shoulder. It appears as though Jules is working with someone, as after she left the Lockwood House, she called someone to tell him that Mason had lied and that there was another werewolf: Tyler Lockwood. Whether she is working with Klaus or with someone else (such as the werewolves, possibly who escaped the genocide and want revenge), it is yet to be known, but it is much awaited. It is later revealed to be the pack of werewolves that she and Mason were a part of and that she appears to lead along with her boyfriend Brady. In The Descent, Jules shows her sociopathic side more deeply: she kills an innocent ranger to cover her other murders while being a werewolf, she mocks Damon concern with Rose and tells him to just kill her and she lies to Tyler about who killed Mason saying that did it with her vampire friends without reason even they had a good reason to do it (he was working with Katherine and would have killed Stefan or Damon otherwise). Also in the episode she foreshadows the come of more werewolves when she says to Tyler that they are not alone and the "others" soon will come. She takes Caroline hostage and her boyfriend Brady torturers the blond vampire. She brings several werewolves to ambush the Salvatore brothers but the two vampires make quick work of their friends but eventually the werewolves get the upper-hand until Jonas magically subdues them giving Tyler a warning to tell the werewolves to leave town while they still can. In Crying Wolf she and Brady learn that the Moonstone is in Mystic Falls and she and other werewolf capture Damon and torture him in his house but are stopped by Elijah who kills everyone but Jules who manages to escape. Brady is killed by Stefan Salvatore after trying to capture Elena. At the end of the episode she and Tyler leave the town to and unknown location. Now that Elijah is dead it is unknown if she and Tyler will come back. Powers and Abilities She has all the powers of a werewolf. In human form she likely has enhanced strength well into the superhuman range but less then a vampire as well as having enhanced senses of hearing and smell. In wolf form she apparently has some control over herself since she went with total intent to the Salvatore residence and attempted to kill Damon (but accidentally biting Rose instead). This strongly suggests that she has total control over herself in werewolf form and can have a choice in killing or not, unlike Mason and Tyler Lockwood. When she asked Caroline where Tyler was she said she doesn't know. Jules said, "you're lying". Caroline asked, "is that one of your wolf tricks?", meaning she can tell if you're lying. Also, when Elijah came to save Damon Jules used super speed to get away. Elijah did not notice she was gone until after he killed the other werewolf, asking Damon, "where's the girl?". This showed Jules' powers as a werewolf advance in she been one for a while she is most likely the strongest werewolf shown in the series thus far cause Brady could not sniff Elena when she took off her shirt or did not hear her behind him when she stabbed him how strong she is in human form is unknown but probably higher than Tyler, Mason, and Brady considering her other abilities are really advance for a werewolf like smelling out wolfbane and a vampire the second Damon walked in and knew where Stefan was in the dark hiding she told him, "come out I know you're there". Attitude toward humans As a werewolf she is an obvious killer with the question being if she has total control over herself and can choose not to kill. In human form she generally doesn't kill but she showed in The Descent that she is willing to kill people to cover up any killings she did as a werewolf. This renders her as a killer over all, thus she is very loyal to her wolf pack. Gallery Bythelightofthemoon3.jpg ByTheLightOfTheMoon.jpg Bythelightofthemoon.jpg Bythelightofthemoon1.jpg Bythelightofthemoon2.jpg Bythelightofthemoon4.jpg vlcsnap-2010-12-10-19h52m43s14.png|Jules in her wolf form, confronting Damon and Rose vlcsnap-00026.jpg vlcsnap-00047.jpg Thedescent03.jpg Thedescent02.jpg Thedescent01.jpg Daddy issues05.jpg Daddy issues02.jpg Daddy issues01.jpg Jules ~ By the Light of the Moon.png tumblr_lfrux2EycA1qakrdzo1_500.png tumblr_lfq6tuTCLP1qfhz7yo1_500.png Trivia *It's unknown who she killed to trigger the werewolf curse. *It appears that she and Mason were more than friends for the way she attacked Damon after realizing that he kill him. It will also make sense she attacked Rose because she could see her as the girlfriend of Damon and wanted to "take a mate for another". *Oddly enough, when she first appeared she seemed to be able to control her powers better than Mason and Tyler could. She said she already "sniffed" Damon out and the wolfsbane in her drink minutes before entering The Grill. She also casually seems to be in the public on the night of a full moon, possibly meaning that she has control over her wolf-form. This is a vague statement, Mason not being able to control his wolf form, would render him as a young werewolf, but then again this still leaves unexplained facts. *She's the first female werewolf to appear in the series. *It's now a known fact that she and Tyler will return to Mystic Falls before the second season ends. Appearances ;Season 2 * By the Light of the Moon * The Descent * Daddy Issues * Crying Wolf * The Last Day * The Sun Also Rises * As I Lay Dying Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Antagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Female